


fooling around like the idiots we are

by YourTerribleSunset



Category: Gintama
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fun, High School, One Shot, School Festivals, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, gintama - Freeform, nice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 19:07:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14087676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourTerribleSunset/pseuds/YourTerribleSunset
Summary: "That's him, babe. He’s the one who hit on me yesterday while you weren’t here.”-A one-shot of OkiKagu in the Gintama High School AU which features these two dummies having fun with each other.





	fooling around like the idiots we are

**Author's Note:**

> I'm backkk  
> -  
> I decided to write a one-shot of one of my many beloved ships: OkiKagu! Anyone else a fan of it?  
> -  
> This is pretty short, so don't expect too much from it lmao though I did enjoy writing this ^^

“That’s him, babe. He’s the one who hit on me yesterday while you weren’t here.” Okita feigned a voice as high as a hot air balloon. His light bangs were held up with a tiny plastic pink clip he found on the floor nearby. Although his ruby red eyes looked as dead as ever, Okita had his iconic sleeping mask secured around his chest. He still wore his usual school outfit: his ~~Sadism~~ Superman tee, white collared shirt, and black slacks.

“You wanna die, you punk? Who do you think you are, messing around with my baby girl?!” Kagura spat out with threat. Kagura, on the other hand, had dragonfly sunglasses on with a wooden stick balanced between her shoulder and her hand. She had a toothpick hanging on the corner of her mouth with her vermillion hair slicked up like a fire blazing atop her head. Though she was in her regular school attire consisting of a red tracksuit underneath her uniform, Kagura wore a smug look on her face with an intimidating shadow looming over her ocean blue eyes.

This demeanor couldn’t be held together for another second, as the two of them slowly snorted and cackled as loud as they possibly could. They spilled out a fit of contagious laughter that flooded the schoolroom and overflowed out of the open window. Kagura’s sunglasses fell off her head and the wooden stick fell and rolled over to the ground while Okita’s hair clip lost its integrity and snapped off from his sandy bangs. They had to drop to the floor to give themselves a moment to catch up with their breaths. Tears had to be wiped with the corners of their clothing before they sat themselves upright.

“God, what the actual hell?” Kagura couldn’t contain all the giggles that were erupting from her chest. “This is so damn stupid, you sadist. What were you thinking when you asked me to join the school festival skit with you?”

“It’s not as bad as you think.” Okita smirked before pulling off the sleeping mask from his chest. He ruffled his hair to smooth out his bangs and stuffed his mask into his pockets. ”So, what do you think? Care to give it a shot?” The usually pompous delinquent extended his hand for Kagura to get a hold of so that she could lift herself off of the floor.

Accepting his oh-so-kind gesture, the girl grasped onto Okita’s hand while also returning a devilish smirk. “Not unless you buy me food after this.”

**Author's Note:**

> I told you it was super, super short lol  
> -  
> I'm thinking of writing more one-shots in the future, but then I have to work on my FuuGen fic as well :0 (I'll update it as soon as spring break begins, so be on the look-out for a new chapter!)  
> -  
> Thanks for reading, and as always, feel free to write up your thoughts and comments down below!  
> -  
> See you next time!


End file.
